Beauty and the Beast
by Lauren94
Summary: Chloe and Derek. What our favorite paiting looks like to an observer. Complete descrition insde.


**This is an unofficial deleted scene from the Awakening. I imagine that, at some point on the road, Chloe and Derek stopped for food without being accosted by murderous werewolves or pushy strangers. This is a scene from the perspective of a man who sees them; I was trying to establish the impression someone might have who saw them from the outside, what they looked like to other people. It's my first shot at third person, so hopefully I didn't butcher it (also unedited.. typed it up and published).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**_Beauty and the Beast_**

The man had been watching them since they had walked in. He couldn't help it. There was something about them, something different, something that he hadn't seen in a long time.

The boy was big. At first glance, he looked like a man. Those who didn't know better might say he was stocky, on the chubby side. But the man knew better. After all his years, he could tell the difference between muscle and meat. And this boy was muscled. There was a sort of power in the way he held himself, an unconscious dominance and, coupled with a set of strong shoulders that added to his large frame, the man deemed him as the type people would one day follow. The scarring on his face was the only tell-tale sign of his youth, of his need for a bit more time to grow. The angry red dots, not overpowering, but noticeable, were unfortunate, for the man could tell that underneath them lay a strapping young man. As he had thought this, a name had come to his mind, and, with another glance at the young man's companion, it seemed all the more fitting: the Beast; underneath the rough exterior lay a striking individual, someone who needed a little more than time than most to get to know and appreciate.

Focusing on the petite girl beside the beast, it only seemed natural that she be deemed the beauty (he wondered dimly, in a far corner of his mind, whether the fact that he had watched Beauty and the Beast for the fiftieth—or so it seemed—time this weekend with his granddaughter had anything to do with him naming the pair he was studying. He would have to tell her later that he saw a real, live beauty and the beast). And she was a beauty, in her own right. Her hair was clearly dyed, and an awful, black colour at that. But once you moved past the hair, there was something there. She wasn't gorgeous, and she looked quite young, but there was something angelic about her. Her wide-set, big, pure blue eyes, delicate features and porcelain complexion only strengthened the man's impression.

And as odd a pairing as they were—she small, he big, one the picture of innocence while the other seemed to carry a sort of darkness around him—that wasn't the reason the man kept glancing over at them. It was rather because of the way they _were_. They weren't holding hands, there was no obvious signs that they were _together—_if they even were—but there was an unmistakable quality about them, something he couldn't miss for he knew he had looked the same way so many years ago and hadn't changed since. He recognized the signs; it was love. The boy was always looking at her, glancing her way with concern and a softness that was never there whenever he periodically scanned the rest of the restaurant. The man could see his shoulders relax, tension releasing, when his eyes returned to the girls once more, as if he were comforted by her presence. It wasn't as obvious in the girl, but it was detectable. When he wasn't looking at her, she was looking at him steadfastly, with an expression best described as anchor-like, as if she was there, and prepared to, balance him. Maybe it didn't seem like much, but to the man, it couldn't be more obvious. He had spent fifty years and counting in love, after all. Glancing at his wife quickly—reading the paper having given up trying to stop him from his blatant observation—his eyes then returned to the young pair. They looked a little worse for wear, even the delicate girl, but the man knew, as he had known about himself when he first met the woman sitting in across from him, that the girl and the boy would last. And from what he saw, it was a love that would last a lifetime.

**Let me know what you think? :)**

**P.S; still working on the next chapter of Perfect for anyone who's curious.**


End file.
